Radio
by Hinagy
Summary: King es una chica bella, rica y valiente, pero se siente sola por que su rubio no esta con ella. rYo podra reconciliarse con ella? Dejen reviews!


**Radio The Corrs**

**/ Música de entrada**

La luna brilla sobre la ciudad, el bullicio de la gente aun no termina, a pesar de ser las 4:00 pasadas de la madrugada. El letrero neón que dice Illusion se apaga y del lugar sale una pequeña silueta. A pesar de la oscuridad se pueden notar las curvas femeninas de la persona, la chica asegura las puertas del local y arroja las llaves en el aire, para después tomarlas de nuevo.

La chica camina con su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir negro y siente como su camisa blanca se pega en ciertos momentos a su cuerpo, debido al calor de la noche. Cualquiera pensaría que King es un hombre, debido a su atuendo y remarcando que trae un saco corto al hombro, pero no; King es una chica, bueno.más bien empresaria, eso sin contar su brillante carrera como luchadora en el KOF.

**/It's late at night, and I'm felling down**

King camina bajo las luces mercuriales y de neón de la concurrida calle, pero a pesar de toda la gente que se arremolina para pasar, ella siente que no hay nadie.

**/There's couples down on the street sharing summer kisses and silly sounds**

De repente el choque de su cuerpo contra otro, la hace percatarse de que no esta sola.

- Lo siento - dijo King antes de quedarse pasmada por la impresión de ver a Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern abrazados caminando por la calle. Sus ojos rojos y verdes la barrieron de pies a cabeza.

La pareja solo la ignoro y continúo su camino. La rubia se sintió mal al ver que, al parecer, solo ella estaba sola. La calle se hallaba llena de parejas que aprovechaban la oscuridad de la noche para compartir besos y caricias furtivas. King continúo su camino en silencio.

**/So I steep inside, pour a glass of wine**

La rubia llego a su departamento y arrojo las llaves sobre la mesita que tenía a la entrada. Se coloco en el sillón que tenía frente a la ventana y dejo a si lado, en una mesa una copa vacía, suspiro y la comenzó a llenar de vino.

**/With a full glass and an empty hearth**

La copa se llena, la chica deja la botella en la mesa y sostiene la copa en su mano. A pesar de tener dinero, fama y un bar que tiene jugosas ganancias, se siente vacía, incompleta. Nada era igual sin él.

**/I search for something to ocupy my mind**

Pero.ella no quería pensar en él, así que tomo el control remoto y encendió el estereo, la radio sintonizo una canción conocida para ella, tomo un poco de vino, volteo a ver la foto que estaba junto a la botella y canto en voz baja.

**/'Cos you are in my head, swimming forever in my head, tangled in my dreams, swimming forever.**

King dejo la copa en la mesa, se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

**/So I listen to the radio.**

La rubia comenzó a recordar todos los torneos de Kof donde se topo con el chico. Desde mucho tiempo atras, King conoció al rubio por el que ahora sufría. A pesar de ser de un equipo rival, no pudo evitar que su mirada la cautivara.

**/And all the songs we used to know**

Su memoria la hizo viajar a travez de los años, escuchando la radio, escuchando las canciones que ambos solían escuchar. Podía sentir como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y como su corazón se alegraba un poco al recordar pero.era un tipo de sentimiento frustrado.frió.

**/So I listen to the radio**

Una sonrisa bailo en los labios mojados de vino de la rubia.

**/Remember were we used to go**

- "Saldrás conmigo King?" - decía una voz suplicante en su memoria.

- Tonto. - dijo King en voz baja.

**/Now is morning light, and it's cold outside**

La luz del sol entra por los grandes ventanales del departamento. Los rayos comienzan a atravesar las botellas vacías de vino, elaborando caprichosos ases de luz por toda la habitación. El calor y el tono dorado que adquiría el lugar provoco que la chica abriera sus ojos envuelta en sus sabanas blancas.

**/I turn and think that you are by my side**

Creyendo que no había sido un sueño, King voltea a su lado con la esperanza de ver al chico Sakazaki a su lado, por un momento lo ve.pero luego se desvanece.

- Que demonios me pasa? - dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos y colocando su mano en su frente.

**/So I leave my bead and I try to dress**

King dejo su cama con pesadumbre y tomo una blusa azul cielo que estaba sobre una silla. El sol tocaba suavemente su piel mientras abotonaba lentamente la prenda. Tomo una jeans que tenia a la mano y se los coloco.

**/Wondering why my mind plays tricks, and fools me into thinking you are there.**

Cuando termino de vestirse se percato de que su contestadora marcaba que había un mensaje nuevo. Llena de esperanza escucho el mensaje. Podria ser Ryo?

- "Ohio King-san" - dijo una voz femenina - "Solo llamaba para recordarte que el cargamento de vino llegara mañana por la mañana"

- Xiangfei. - King tomo sus llaves y salio de ahí.

**/'Cos you still in my head**

King caminaba por el parque recordando uno de los días, cuando se sentía feliz. Llevaba las manos dentro de su pantalón mientras caminaba frente a una fuente que le trajo un recuerdo en específico.

**/Swimming forever in my head**

Aún podia verse siendo perseguida por Ryo. Sal conmigo King! - rogaba el chico Ya te dije que no!

/Not lying in my bed

- Por favor!

- Tendré que golpearte? - King llego hasta donde estaba la fuente.

- Por favor! - dijo el chico parándose frente a ella.

- Venom strike! - King hizo que el chico cayera a la fuente

**/Just swimming forever.**

- Ryo! - al tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse, el chico aprovecho para que ella también cayera.

**/So I listen to the radio**

Ambos se vieron y comenzaron a reír mientras se arrojaban agua mutuamente.

**/And al the songs we used to know**

Un policía llega y les ordena salir de la fuente, pero antes de que pudiera aplicar una multa; Ryo tomo la mano de King y comenzó a correr.

**/So I listen to the radio**

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón donde se ocultaron. Ambos continuaron riendo pero el húmedo encanto de la rubia, provoco un deseo incontenible que Ryo solo pudo calmar besando a la chica.

**/Remember were we use to go**

El beso fue largo y apasionado, King podía sentir la ropa humada pegándose su cuerpo; y como ligeras gotas de agua recorrían su antebrazo, debido al goteante cabello de Ryo.

**/Puente**

Aquel día había sido el comienzo de varios meses más besos y caricias entre ellos. Así era hasta que King lo descubrió con otra chica; no estaba pasando nada, de hecho, Robert y otra chica estaban con ellos pero...las intenciones de la chica y además el hecho de que le estuvieras bailando no le hizo mucha gracia. King ya había regresado a su casa cuando la puerta sonó. Al abrirla sus ojos azules se abrieron por completo.

- Ryo...

- You are in my head, swimming forever - el chico canto. King trato de cerrar la puerta pero Ryo no la dejo

**/So I listen to the radio**

- King por favor escúchame! - dijo deteniendo la puerta

- No tengo nada que escuchar!

**/And all the songs we used to know**

- No es lo que piensas!

- Entonces que es? O vas a decirme que una tipa bailándote enfrente es lo más normal del mundo? - pregunto la chica con sarcasmo

**/So i listen to the radio**

- Fue Robert.el llevo a la chica

- No me importa como llego ahí! El problema es que tú **no** le dijiste que se fuera!

**/Remember were we used to go**

- Era una.bailarina

- Que? Aparte era una Stripper?

**/I listen to the radio**

- Robert la llevo para.una predespedida de soltero.

- De quien? Robert piensa casarse?

**/And all the songs.**

- No. Mi predespedida de soltero.

- Que?

**/All the songs we used to know**

- Casate conmigo - Ryo saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo .

**/listen to the radio**

Ambos se miraron, King tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Ryo una sonrisa nerviosa. No pudieron más que besarse y sentirse vivos de nuevo. Estarían juntos, para apoyarse y para compartir de nuevo todas las canciones que solían escuchar...en la radio.

* * *

Holas! Ya estoy de vuelta! Ahora escogí a King y Ryo por que, a pesar de que todo mundo conoce esa pareja casi nadie la pela, así decidí utilizarlos. Espero que les haya gustado, no tuve mucha inspiración para este así que acepto criticas. La canción para variar es de "THE CORRS"! Los adoro! Me encantan! Desde que me regalaron el disco In blue me traume . (hola azael). Por favor dejen reviews y díganme que otra pareja les gusta OK? Por cierto añadí a Iori y Leona por el fic de mi amiga Nayru Duchell espero que les haya gustado. Besos! 


End file.
